VA Therapy
by krasivaya tantsovshchitsa
Summary: I have decided to rewrite and give the actual sessions/advice. Enjoy your therapy! Krasivaya
1. Application

**Hey guys I am restarting this story so enjoy! **

**~Krasivaya~**

Fill out form

Name:

Species (dhampir, moroi, strigoi, human):

Age:

Gender:

Problem:

Description of appearance the day of the appointment:

Therapist:

Choose one of the VA members to be your therapist!

**Let the fun begin!**


	2. Comfort

**Comfort**

Community service. That is why I am here. Apparently Lissa convinced everyone else to help as well. We all got sent to the Shrink's office to get assigned a wing where we could work at the Academy. Apparently Kirova thought that fixing other people's problems that it will fix mine. That bitch probably just wanted the free labor…

When we arrived the main lobby was stark white. Like… everything. I hope a patient doesn't have her period here… The receptionist sent us to a wing that was designed like the front office but everything was pastel rainbow. I guess to encourage happy thoughts, but seriously these people are not too happy if they are going to a shrink.

When our first patient walked in, Lissa and Christian were snuggling on the couch, Adrian was nursing a flask while lying across two recliners, I was spinning slowly in the receptionist's chair, and Dimitri and Eddie were standing against the back wall.

"Hello stranger I am Rose please fill this out and return it to me." I smiled a fake smile at the girl. Her thick wavy hair was in her eyes and I noticed scars and bruises along her arms. We have our work cut out for us. She handed me her form.

Name: Isabella Ozera

Species: Dhampir

Age: 15 turning 16

Problem: Shadow-kissed darkness is making me lose my mind, my bond mate is an abusive asshole and my best friend has turned on me.

Therapist: And I want Christian to be my therapist.

"Christian, your first patient waits." Christian untangles himself from Lissa and leads Isabella into the first room.

CPOV

"So you are shadow-kissed. That must be tough. Have you ever resented your bond mate for doing that to you?" I nervously asked, unsure of what to do.

"They hurt me. On purpose. I am all alone. I wish I was never brought back, I want to be dead." She had tears in her eyes.

"What happened with your friend?"

"They abandoned me. Leaving me to fend for myself. They just decided they were too cool to hang out with me." She looked down.

"How does that make you feel?" They always say that in the movies, right?

"Worthless," tears spilled over.

"Hey, it's okay. You can talk to me, I won't leave you." I don't do tears. "Now, if your friend really is your friend then you have to talk to them. Tell them how you would like them in your life but if they are going torment you, then you need to find someone who will be your friend. Maybe find someone just as lonely and be there friend, you can save not only your life but theirs as well. All you have to do is talk to each other. When you two are talking, tell them you will be their friend."

Her eyes glistened as she looked up but she stopped crying. "What about my bond mate, what do I do?" This one was tough.

"Once you have this friend, you will be happy and find an escape route. In an abusive relationship like this, you will need to find a way out. Practice blocking them. Try to move on. Only do this if you can't reason with them by talking." I think I got this… whoa; I'm good at it too.

She threw her arms around me. "Thank you" She whispered.

RPOV

While Christian went into the room another girl came in. I smiled and handed her a form. A scar from her top to bottom lip caught my eye.

Name: Sarah Belikov

Species: Dhampir

Age: 17 turning 18

Gender: Female

Problem: Parents left me when I was 5, left to fend for myself alone, raped once and I have trust issues.

Her straight dark hair fell in her empty green eyes. This will be tough one.

With no therapist requested I sent her with Lissa, she was the most trust worthy…

LPOV

"Hi I am Lissa, and you must be Sarah! Nice to meet you." Sarah just stared at me, okay…

"So what do feel when you think about your parent's abandonment?" Better just get to business…

"I- I…" She took a deep breath. I waited with gentle eyes. "I feel lost. Like I was a disappointment. Like they left me to be hurt by him." My stomach knotted.

"Did you do anything to report him?" I already knew the answer.

"No, he threatened to do it again if I did. It makes me want to die. I don't see a reason to live if life is so painful." Tears were in both of our eyes. I threw my arms around her and gave her a big hug, she stiffened.

"Honey, you are safe now. He can't hurt you. There is so much to live for. So much future. Don't you want to experience your graduation, marriage, kids, growing old, and just being happy? Don't let one sad man dictate how you live; you are so much better than him. And there are people around you that are so much better." Sarah relaxed into the hug and I felt tears on my shoulder. "You are worth the world and don't let anyone make you feel different."

We wiped our tears and made our way out to the lobby. Rose was watching us with tears in her eyes.

RPOV

Damn Lissa and her beautiful speeches. I wiped the tears from my eyes but of course Adrian saw them and started to laugh at me. I got up and kicked him hard where it counted. Damn him. Christian was already back and he was proud of himself for the advice, the anti-social guy gave friend advice… yeah, that makes sense.

**Hey guys, so there is the first chapter. I hope I get more reviews and anyone is welcome to use the advice I give. I do my best at this but sorry if you disagree I am only 14. Not much experience at this stuff. Hopefully next chapter can be longer and maybe a little funnier. I enjoy giving the hardcore advice but I almost cried writing this… anyway this chapter brought on my motto. And seriously, if anyone needs to talk you can always message me, I will always be here for you. A Lissa to cry on! ;) I love you guys!**

_**I refuse to sink. **_**Enjoy life guys and see you next time! **

**~Krasivaya~**


End file.
